In a semiconductor device such as a dynamic RAM or a NAND flash memory, it is desired that the clock signal should have a duty ratio of 50% in order to output data at high speed, i.e., double data rate (DDR) in accordance with the clock signal. If the duty ratio deviates from 50%, a sufficient margin can hardly be acquired, and the data cannot be correctly output easily.